For example, in manufacturing a semiconductor device, processes such as, for example, a deposition process, an oxidation process, a diffusion process, an annealing process, and an etching process are performed on a semiconductor wafer which is an object to be processed. When such processes are performed, a heating apparatus that includes a processing container configured to accommodate an object to be processed, and a heater device disposed around the processing container is generally used.
As an example of the heater device, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-88325 discloses a heater device which has a cylindrical heat insulation wall body configured to cover a processing container in its entirety, and resistance heating elements provided on the inner circumference of the heat insulation wall body, in which a plurality of groove portions configured to accommodate the resistance heating elements are formed on the heat insulation wall body. See, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-88325.